


We'll Wander Down, Where The Winds Sigh

by shksprl0vr69



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Julian Moans A Lot, Oh wait, Power Play, Riding, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shksprl0vr69/pseuds/shksprl0vr69
Summary: Julian needs some relief, Nadia is here to help, and it escalates from there.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 10





	We'll Wander Down, Where The Winds Sigh

“Julian.”

Nadia stood in the library doorway, tall and wrapped in power. Julian internally groaned.

“Nadia. What more can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to check on your progress. Are you alright?” she sounded caring and sincere, so Julian let down his guard.

“Countess, I’ve been working hard. I am just tired.”

“I know you have. Such a good boy,” she said teasingly. Julian’s breath hitched nonetheless, which did not go unnoticed by Nadia, whose eyes narrowed. 

“Of course,” she continued, fully entering the library and shutting the door behind her, “Perhaps a little relief is in order.”

“I have been a good boy,” offered Julian in a tone he meant to sound playful but came out breathless.

“So you have,” replied Nadia, closing the space between the two with a searing kiss, which she deepened the kiss, flitting her tongue against his thin lip before tasting all she could desire. Julian moaned into her touch. “So needy, so good. Lie down, needy boy.”

Julian bounded to the bed he had been using in the library and sat, still clothed. Nadia slowly stripped herself of all of her garments. It overwhelmed Julian’s senses, and he moaned once again. Nadia smirked, amused. 

“I said, lie down.” The soft tone that Nadia held a few moments ago had gone from her voice, replaced with a cold authority that made Julian shiver with arousal. He fell on his back, daring not to speak.

“You know, I think you may not be a good boy after all,” said Nadia matter-of-factly, as if she were commenting on the quality of French toast at a local diner. “You were ever so easy to order and moaned like a common whore when you caught even a glimpse of my body. Are you a good boy, Julian?”

Julian’s heart skipped a beat. “Please, Nadia-.”

“Countess.”

“Please, Countess, I’m good, please-.”

Nadia straddled his lap, not the least oblivious to the sizable hardness below her. 

“I don’t think you are. I think you’re a little slut who deserves to be punished. Do you disagree?”

Julian felt himself painfully hard, straining against his pants. 

“No, Countess, you’re right. I’m a little slut who deserves to be punished.”

“Then beg.” Nadia grinded slightly on his lap, making his oversensitive cock even more so. Julian gasped.

“Please, Countess, please, I’m a little slut who deserves to be punished, please, punish me, please.

“Well, how can I ignore a pretty plea like that?”

Nadia beckoned Julian to extend his arms and legs and bound them to the bedposts before drawing out a butt plug. She forced it into his mouth, choking him on it, his licks slicking the toy. When she decided it was sufficiently lubricated, Nadia pulled it out slowly. Deliberately and carefully, she pulled down his pants, freeing his length. Julian instinctively pulled at his wrists, trying to touch himself to no avail. Nadia kissed his pale thigh, making Julian positively twitch with desperation. 

“I know how badly you need this, you slut,” Nadia murmured. “Grab the headboard.”

Julian eagerly did as he was told.

“If you let go or come without permission, you will not enjoy the consequences that will greet you,” she continued. Julian heard a faint hum from the plug and realized, with a start, that it was vibrating. Nadia, sensing his lack of focus, fisted his hair, wrenching his gaze on her, and bit his ear. Julian yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Now, baby,” she breathed into it. “This is what happens to bad boys.” 

Nadia pushed the toy into him slowly until it was buried in him. Julian writhed in his restraints, moaning loudly.

“Look at you. Powerless, completely at my mercy. This is where you belong, just a toy to be used.”

“Please-”

She struck him across the face, a loud crack echoing in the large chamber. He whimpered.

“Did I say you could address me, whore?”

“No, but- please, please let me come, please, please, Countess.” He thrust upwards, bucking at the air, trying to relieve some of the tension he felt.

“I don’t think so.” And with that, the vibration was gone. Julian felt so empty, so unfilled.

“Countess?”

Nadia walked away from the bed and disappeared into the library. Julian breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. Still hard as a rock, he tried to roll on his side to generate some friction.

“Still so needy?” Nadia’s voice echoed, though Julian could not yet see her. “Shall I let you get off on my thigh like a bitch in heat? Fuck, you’re pathetic.”

Julian whined at the degradation but, still desperate to be touched, continued his efforts.

The second slap came, harder than the first one. Julian lay flat immediately as Nadia set down a small bottle she had carried back and touched the tip of his cock, which was dribbling with pre-come. He tried bucking upwards, chasing her touch, but she removed her hand.

“Julian, if you want something, you’ll need to use your words.”

“Please,” Julian nearly sobbed. “Please touch me. I need it. I need you.”

“What makes you think you are worthy of me, you filth, you nothing?”

Julian actually started to sob then, his senses overwhelmed. 

“Please, Nadia. Please. I need you so much. I’m not deserving, please. Please, I’ll do anything,” he croaked, mouth dry.

Nadia gently picked up his head and kissed him delicately. Julian hummed happily into her touch. She pulled away and knelt above him, grabbing the bottle and slowly rubbed the contents onto him. Julian sighed in relief.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh fuck, thank you-”

Her hand left him as she lowered herself onto him, riding him slowly. Julian’s already unstable breathing became erratic as he took in the vision before him. Nadia moaned as she slammed herself onto him again and again, her breasts heaving with the effort. He was already close, having been teased within an inch of his life, but Nadia came first, crying out softly before rolling off of him. Julian, realizing he was still restrained and couldn’t come, cried out as well, but Nadia, never one to be selfish, took his cock into her mouth and flicked her tongue a few times. He came, shuddering into her as she swallowed. They both lay there for a moment, then Nadia unfastened his restraints and kissed him sweetly.

“Julian, are you alright?”

“Nadia,” Julian whispered, “Thank you.”

Nadia only smiled and pulled him into her, resigned that no further work would be done that night. Only he mattered.


End file.
